Karaoke and heartbreaks at the VA
by Shadow.Kissed.Sophia.Belikova
Summary: Dimitri took Tasha's offer and that leaves Rose behind having to endure the loss of a friend and the loss of love. Add that to the fact that she will meet a very important person and that Lissa makes her sing to the karaoke night. What will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

_"Get out!" I screamed. He was still in the sun, still safe._

_But he didn't listen to me. He ran toward us, out of his protective light. I redoubled my struggles, hoping I'd pull Isaiah's attention away from Mason. I didn't. Isaiah shoved me into Elena before Mason was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier. Only, unlike with me, Isaiah didn't restrain Mason's arms. He didn't jerk Mason upright by the hair or make long, rambling threats about an agonizing death. Isaiah simply stopped the attack, grabbed Mason's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide. Then they went blank._

I woke up panting. Another nightmare. Not really! Every night for the past two weeks it's the same one and if I don't see Mason's death I see Dimitri kissing Tasha.

After Mason's memorial Dimitri came to me and told me he would take Tasha's offer to be her Guardian. He told me that what Mason did was what he would do if I was in any danger. I was crying for a whole day and then I just accepted the fact that we could never be together. I've tried really hard to keep my feelings in check but let's just say that Mason's death and Dimitri leaving me for Tasha brought another Rose out.

I got out of bed and dragged my ass to the shower. I got ready for my morning practice with Alberta and headed towards the gym. Since Dimitri was gone Alberta was my new mentor and it was a good thing since her moves and techniques were different than Dimitri's which allowed me to be a better Guardian. As I entered the gym I put down my training bag and head to start my laps but Alberta stopped me.

"Rose we need to talk" she said and I could tell that it was something so I just nodded for her to continue. "I won't be able to train you today since I have some obligations but I wouldn't want you to miss your trainings so I asked Guardian Hathaway to train you for today"

"What?" I asked and I was fuming. My mother was there when they found me with Mason's body in my arms and I admit I cried over her shoulder but that didn't mean that I had forgot about the black eye that she gave me the last time we trained together.

"It's just for today's practice." She assured me and I took a deep breath.

_It's not that bad. I can get through this. Hopefully I won't have to walk around with a bruised eye again._I nodded to Alberta and just then my mother entered the gym.

"Guardian Petrov" she nodded towards Alberta "Rose" she nodded to me and a small smile played on her lips.

"Guardian Hathaway" Alberta acknowledged her "it's good to have you around even for one day"

"Mother" I smiled at her. Yeah our relationship was a strange one but when I saw her something inside me warmed. "Nice to see you here" I said and gave her an awkward hug in which she responded.

I heard the gym door opening and then it closed so I guess that Alberta was gone.

"How have you been holding up Rosemarie?" she asked looking concerned. I could see the worry in her eyes so I answered truthfully.

"I'm better now. I still have those awful nightmares sometimes but other than that I'm back into kicking ass" I said and I could see a small smile in her face but then it was quickly covered with her Guardian mask.

"Rosemarie language!" she said still with a ghost of a smile in her face.

"I'm running late for my training you know" I told her grinning wide "I should be out there running laps!" she glared at me but when I was about to exit the gym's door she spoke again.

"We are sparing today." I gulped and wished that all the training I had with Dimitri and Alberta would help leave the gym conscious and without a bruised eye.

We spared for a long time and I could feel out of breath but I wouldn't let my mother win. Finally I saw an opening and launched at her pinning her down to the mats and using my training stake to "kill" her.

"Dead!" I said as I touched my stake in her heart. I roll off of her and collapsed at the mats trying to catch my breath.

"Impressive" she said stunned. She jumped up from the mats and offered me her hand to help me stand. "You will become an excellent Guardian Rose. I'm so proud of you"

"As I am for you" I heard and I turned to the sound of the voice. There in the door of the gym stood a Moroi man in his middle forties with a colorful scarf in his neck and a gold earring. He looked like a mobster to me.

"Ummm…sorry do I know you?" I asked him ignoring my mother which seemed to be surprised and her breath was uneven.

"Ibrahim what are you doing here?" she asked since he wasn't responding.

"Janine so nice to see you again after all those years" he said and came closer. "I came to see our daughter of course" he smiled at me and left me agape.

_Daughter???Did this mobster dude just called me his daughter???_

"Mom??" I asked her in a pleading way hoping she would say that it's a hidden camera somewhere. I can't even think that my mother was involved in any way with this Moroi mobster.

She gave me a small smile and closed her eyes. "Rosemarie this is Ibrahim Mazur. Your father."

"Right…"was all I said and turned to him. "Why now?" I asked him a little harsh but he didn't flinch "Why is now the time to come here and meet me? Where were you all those years?"

"That's my fault Rosemarie. Don't take it on your father." Janine said.

"Explain!" I demanded and she did. She told me how they met and fell in love and that when she learned that she was pregnant she decided that it was for my best interest if I didn't have anything to do with him.

It was a minute or so that she had stopped talking. I was trying to adjust to the new info. I took some deep breaths and then looked at Ibrahim. He had the same hair with me and my skin colour.

"So…Ibrahim" I started but he stopped me.

"Please call me Abe if you don't want to call me dad" he smiled kindly at me.

"Yeah…whatever" I said and tried to smile back to Abe. "I was wandering if you guys wanted to go grab something to eat because I'm starving" I said and saw my mother nodding.

We were at the cafeteria when I felt Lissa. She was excited about something but I could figure out what. I spotted her and waved my hand at her. She came nearly jumping from joy.

"What is it Liss?" I asked her

"We are having a karaoke night!" she screamed and hugged me. "I haven't heard you sing since we were in Portland." She said still jumping and then she stopped when she saw my mother and Abe.

"Princess" my mother nodded towards her.

"Guardian Hathaway nice to see you again" she said truthfully and then I felt a little panic when she saw Abe.

_Rose what __is Abe Mazur doing here? _

I looked at her. _She knew my father? Well then he really must be notorious or something. I was going to enjoy this._

"Liss this is my father Abe Mazur. Dad this is my best friend and charge princess Vasilissa Dragomir" I could hardly keep myself not to laugh when Lissa heard that Abe was my father. I noticed Abe's smile when I called him dad.

"Princess Dragomir it's so nice to meet you" Abe extended hid hand to Liss and she took it though she was still a little bit scared of him.

"Nice to meet you too mister Mazur but please call me Lissa"

"Of course Lissa. You can call me Abe." He smiled at her and she relaxed a little though inside her head she was screaming to me for not telling her.

We sat and eat in silence. Well we were while Lissa was still asking me questions through the bond. Sometime after she saw I was responding to her questions she decided to ask me aloud though not what I was waiting.

"What will you sing to the karaoke?" she smiled and tried to play all innocent with me.

I glared at her for mentioning that.

"I didn't know you could sing." Abe said

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me old man" I answered and my mom nearly choked with her soda and Lissa was screaming through the bond.

_Rose this is Abe Mazur you are talking to!!! Do you have a death wish or something? _

Abe didn't seem to find what I said insulting and he just laughed it of.

"She's got that from me." He said to Janine and she shook her head. "You are right Rose. I'm sorry."

_Abe Mazur just said he was sorry!!!_ Lissa's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

I slightly elbowed her under the table but my mother saw it.

"Rosemarie that is not a way to treat your best friend let along a Royal Moroi!" she said glaring at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Oh Janine you're being such a hypocrite" Abe said amused "the first time you saw me you punched me!" he said in mock sadness.

"You are not Royal" she tried to defend herself but the fact was that she had punched a Moroi Royal or not!

_She punched Abe Mazur and she is still alive…wow…_ Lissa bubbled through the bond.

"Lissa if you won't stop calling my dad with his full name in my head I will punched you too!" I told her playfully and she smiled.

"Sorry" she whispered "but humor me!"

"So…"Abe said "what will you sing Kiz?" I knew that Kiz was the Turkish word for daughter so I didn't comment on that.

"Well…it depends on my mood at the time I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey!" Lissa said annoyed "you won't be singing only one song you know. In fact you will be singing at least 3!" she said and I could see that there was no way I will have it my way so I signed defeated and she grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I forgot to mention that I don't own V.A. as I'm sure you all know! Rights ****goes to fantastic Richelle Mead)**

Having both of my parents in the Academy was a little frustrating. Janine kept following me around like I was a 6 year old and Abe kept talking about how much he missed me through the years. I secretly didn't mind having them around-hey what can I say I never had them around! Lissa kept asking me about the songs that I would choose to sing at the karaoke tonight but I really didn't have any idea.

"Come on Rose!" she said signing frustrated "you can't expect me to believe that you will go up the stage without having any idea on what you are going to sing!"

"Yep…" I grinned at her "that's pretty much the plan"

"What about you Adrian?" I asked him so Lissa can stop bagging me.

"I can't tell you my little Dhampir" he said winking at me "that would ruin _my_ plan"

"Eddie?" I asked him hoping he would give me an idea or something.

"I will sing a rock ballad and I will dedicate it to Mason" he gave me a small smile but I could see hurt in his eyes when he mentioned Mason.

"That's so sweet Eddie" Lissa said and gave him a hug.

"So what about you cousin?" Adrian asked Lissa bringing our full attention to her.

"I'm going to duet with Christian" she said grinning at Christian. "we are going to sing…"

"A love song" we all said in union and started laughing with ourselves.

"That would be correct!" Lissa giggled.

****

_**15 before the Karaoke Party**_

Someone knocked my door. Well knocked is a very kind word to use. They actually kept banging till I opened it. Eddie was standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"Very funny" I said sarcastically.

He just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit in my bed. He would be my _date_ for the Karaoke so he came to escort me there. I went to the bathroom to finish with my make-up and to finally get dressed. I decided to keep it simple but elegant so I chose to wear a black dress that reached mid tight and black stilettos and my hair would hang down on my shoulders. I got out of the bathroom and I saw Eddie's eyes grow bigger before he readjust his features.

"Not a good time to think about me naked Castile!" I said grinning evilly.

"Why would you say that? I think it's a very good time to think about you naked since we are at your room _alone!_" that got me giggling.

He offered me his arm and I took him after I elbowed him for his comment.

"You still don't know what you will sing?" he asked as we walked towards the gym where the Karaoke would be held.

"I really don't and Liss wants me to sing at least 3 songs…" I made a sad face but deep inside me I had missed singing.

We were sited and then Kirova entered the stage.

"Good evening Students and Guardians!" she welcomed us "we are gathered here to have a Karaoke night as you are all aware of. Novices enjoy yourselves today because in two days Field Experience begins." We heard a lot of mumblings but she shushed them and she continued "well since I'm the headmistress of this Academy I find it right that I'll start the night!"

There were a lot of clapping and many voices shouting things like "You go Kirova" and stuff.

The music started to play and left me with my mouth hanging open. The song was _**Another Brick in the Wall by Pink Floyd**_.

_When we grew up and went to school__  
__There were certain teachers who would hurt the children any way they could___

_A boring ready region upon anything we did exposing every weakness how the kid did bye the kid (laughter)___

_Out in the middle of nowhere they were home at night with friends, psychopathic wads would flash down with a inches of their lives___

_(beat)___

_We don't need no education__  
__We don't need no thought control__  
__No dark sarcasm in the class room__  
__Teachers leave those kids alone__  
__(yells) Hey, teachers! Leave those kids alone!___

_All in all, it's just _

_Another brick in the wall___

_All in all, you're just _

_Another brick in the wall ___

_**(we sang along)**_

_  
__We don't need no education__  
__We don't need no thought control__  
__No dark sarcasm in the class room__  
__Teachers leave those kids alone__  
__(yells) Hey, teachers! Leave those kids alone!___

_All in all, it's just _

_Another__ brick in the wall__  
__All in all, you're just _

_another__ brick in the wall __  
__  
__(beat)___

_If u don't eat your meat u can't have any pudding__  
__How can you have any pudding if u don't eat your meat___

_If u don't eat your meat you can't have any pudding__  
__How can u have any pudding if u don't eat your meat___

_If u don't eat your meat you can't have any pudding__  
__How can u have any pudding if u don't eat your meat__  
_

Ok that was something. I really didn't expect Kirova to sing in the first place but even if I did I wouldn't expect her to sing Pink Floyd!!!

"Wow" was all I said before I hear Eddies name being called up.

I cheered for him and clapped hard.

"Hey guys!" he said "seems like I'm the first one to sing" he tried to make a joke but I could see he was a little distressed. "Well this song is for my best friend Mase. Mason wherever you are know that we still love you"

When I heard the music I felt tiers steaming down my cheeks. Lissa saw me and came to hug me. It was _**Watching over Me by Iced Earth**_.

_I had a friend many years ago__  
__One tragic night he died__  
__The saddest time of my life__  
__For weeks and weeks I cried__  
__Through the anger and through the tears__  
__I've felt his spirit through the years__  
__I'd swear, He's watching me__  
__Guiding me through hard times___

_I feel it once again__  
__It's overwhelming me__  
__His spirit's like the winds__  
__The angel guarding me__  
__Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
__He's watching over me__  
__Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
__He's watching over me___

_We shared dreams like all best friends__  
__Blood brothers at the age of ten__  
__We lived reckless, he paid the price__  
__But why? Why did he have to die?__  
__It still hurts me to this day__  
__Am I selfish for feeling this way?__  
__I know he's an angel now__  
__Together we'll be someday___

_I feel it once again__  
__It's overwhelming me__  
__His spirit's like the wind__  
__The angel guarding me__  
__Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
__He's watching over me__  
__Oh, I know, oh, I know__  
__He's watching over me_

By the end of the song my face was covered in tiers. I could see Eddie was crying too. I ran and hugged him bringing both of us down. He laughed by my eagerness to hug him but he hugged me back. I could feel his sadness and how much he missed Mason.

"Thank you" I whispered to his ear.

He just nodded and helped me up showing me to our seats.

Suddenly I felt Lissa's fear but I quickly calmed when I heard that her name and Christian's were called. I was wondering what they had picked to sing.

"Ha! Pay up Ivashkov!" Eddie shouted at Adrian.

Lissa and Christian told Eddie and Adrian the songs they might choose and apparently Eddie and Adrian made a bet out of it.

The song playing was _**I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You**__** by **__**Tina Arena & Marc Anthony**_

_**(Christian started) **_

_Moon so bright night so fine__  
__Keep your heart here with mine__  
__Life's a dream we are dreaming_

_**(Lissa)**__  
__Race the moon catch the wind__  
__Ride the night to the end__  
__Seize the day stand up for the light_

_**(Both)**__  
__I want to spend my lifetime loving you__  
__If that is all in life I ever do_

_**(Christian)**__  
__Heroes rise heroes fall__  
__Rise again, win it all_

_**(Lissa)**__  
__In your heart, can't you feel the glory__  
__Through our joy, through our pain__  
_

_**(Both)**_

_We can move worlds again__  
__Take my hand, dance with me__  
__I want to spend my lifetime loving you__  
__If that is all in life I ever do_

_  
__I will want nothing else to see me through__  
__If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_**(Christian)**__  
__Though we know we will never come again__  
__Where there is love,__**(Both)**__ life begins__  
_

_Over and over again__  
__Save the night, save the day__  
__Save the love, come what may__  
__Love is worth everything we pay_

_  
__I want to spend my lifetime loving you__  
__If that is all in life I ever do__  
__I want to spend my lifetime loving you__  
__If that is all in life I ever do__  
__I will want nothing else to see me through__  
__If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

They kissed and we cheered for them. Lissa blushed a little and Christian seemed to enjoy himself.

"Lissa, Christian! That was great really…" I told them hugging Lissa and I even gave Christian a small smile.

"Look who is talking about." Lissa said amused "we haven't heard you still missy" she smiled evilly.

"Well I haven't heard my name yet so…" I turn when I heard Jesse's name being called up.

"Is he for real?" Adrian asked annoyed.

"Apparently" I said laughing.

Music started but before we could understand which song was playing Jesse asked them to stop.

"I'm sorry guys the problem is that I don't have my partner with my up here as you can see. She decided not to come up the last minute. Literally!" he gave a death glare to Camille and he continued "so I would like to ask Rose to come up here to sing with me!"

"What?" Adrian and I shouted together.

"Come on Rose you have such a great voice…won't you help someone in need?" he gave what I could say sweet smile and showed me the stage.

I groaned but I walked to the stage.

"What are we singing?" I whispered to Jesse when I was on stage.

"You wait and see" he grinned at me.

The music started and I really wanted to disappear from the stage. Then again since I was on stage I would have my fun. The song was _**Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard**_. I didn't even know Jesse heard that kind of music.

_**(Jesse started and I was moving with the rhythm of the song)**_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on__  
__Livin' like a lover with a radar phone__  
__Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp__  
__Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_**(**__**Me)**__  
__Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light__  
__Television lover, baby, go all night__  
__Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet__  
_

_**(Jesse)**_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah__  
__Hey!__C'mon,_

_**(Both)**_

_Take__ a bottle, shake it up__  
__Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me__  
__Ooh, in the name of love__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__C'mon fire me up__  
__Pour your sugar on me__  
__Oh, I can't get enough__  
_

_**(Me while all the boys were looking at me I was putting a great show shaking my ass slowly and my hands up and down to the sides of my body)**__**  
**__I'm hot, sticky sweet__  
__From my head to my feet yeah__  
_

_**(Jesse)**__  
__Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!__  
__Crazy little woman in a one man show__  
__Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love__  
__Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up___

_**(me while squeezing different parts of my body) **_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little__  
__Tease a little more__  
__Easy operator come a knockin' on my door__  
__Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet__  
__Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah___

_**(Both)**_

_Take a bottle, shake it up__  
__Break the bubble, break it up__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Ooh, in the name of love__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__C'mon fire me up__  
__Pour your sugar on me__  
__Oh, I can't get enough___

_**(Me looking towards Adrian and grinning**__) _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet__  
__From my head to my feet yeah___

_**[while there was the guitar solo I was dancing to the rhythm of the song]**__**(me)**__  
__You got the peaches, I got the cream__  
__Sweet to taste, saccharine__  
__'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet__  
__From my head, my head, to my feet___

_**(Jesse)**_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?___

_**(Both)**_

_Take a bottle, shake it up__  
__Break the bubble, break it up__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Ooh, in the name of love__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__C'mon fire me up__  
__Pour your sugar on me__  
__Oh, I can't get enough__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Oh, in the name of love__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Get it, come get it__  
__Pour your sugar on me__  
__Ooh__  
__Pour some sugar on me__  
__Yeah! Sugar me!_

The song ended and I quickly ran off the stage not wanting Jesse to hug me. It was really fun seeing how all eyes were on me. I looked Adrian and smiled at him. What? Today I will have my fun even if that means that I'm going to make Adrian Ivashkov happy. At least now I knew what would be my next song!

**[I hope you guys like it! Review please!!! What do you think Rose should sing though I already know I want to hear your opinions and what do you think Adrian will sing to Rose?]**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Same disclaimers!!**_

_********_

"That was great Kiz" Abe told me when I took my seat again.

"Thanks…so what do you say? Will you give it a try?" I asked him playfully.

"Sure I will" he said and took of for the stage leaving me agape.

Once on stage he bowed.

"I have to inform you people that anyone that laughs will not live to see another night" he glared the audience and made it clear that he wasn't joking. "So you know Rose that's for you. Sorry for not being around much. Will you care to accompany me?"

I heard whispers and conversations picking up on whether they understand right what Abe said but I couldn't care less. I nodded and headed to the stage. It seems that I would sing more that three songs tonight.

"Thanks Dad" I told him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Now I could hear gasps in the audience but I turn my attention to my father and the song he chose. It was _**Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**_. I was amused to say at least by his choice but he bowed to me and started dancing with me while singing.

_She spins and she sways__  
__To whatever song plays__  
__Without a care in the world__  
__And I'm sitting here wearing__  
__The weight of the world on my shoulders___

_It's been a long day__  
__And there's still work to do__  
__She's pulling at me__  
__Saying: _

_**(Me)**__"Dad, I need you__  
__There's a ball at the castle__  
__And I've been invited__  
__And I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"___

_**(Abe)**__So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone...___

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed__  
__She wants to know if I approve of the dress__  
__She says:_

_**(Me)**__ "Dad, the prom is just one week away__  
__And I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"___

_**(Abe)**__So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone___

_She will be gone___

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand__  
__Just glowing and telling us all they had planned__  
__She says:_

_**(Me)**__ "Dad, the wedding's still six months away__  
__But I need to practice my dancing__  
__Oh, please, Daddy, please?"___

_**(Abe)**__So I will dance with Cinderella__  
__While she is here in my arms__  
__'Cause I know something the prince never knew__  
__Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
__I don't want to miss even one song__  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
__And she'll be gone_

We heard clappings and shouts from the audience so I guess we didn't suck.

"We kicked some serious ass" Abe told me and kissed my forehead.

"Sure I did! I don't know about you old man" I said stacking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever" he said and headed to the table where my mother was seating.

"I'm next" Adrian winked and headed to the stage.

The song _**Temperature by Sean Paul**_ started.

"This is so you will know little Dhampir" he said before the song start.

_Intro:__  
__The gal dem Schillati...__**Adrian**__  
__saw me give it to... saw me give it to.... saw me give it to., all girls__  
__Five million and forty naughty shorty...__  
__Baby girl...all my girls, all my girls...__**Adrian**__ say___

_Chorus :__  
__Well woman the way they time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm__  
__I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm__  
__oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...__  
__Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom....oh oh!___

_Verse1:__  
__Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer__  
__From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..__  
__Can't tan pon it long.....naw eat no yam...no steam fish....nor no green banana__  
__But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..___

_Chorus_

_  
__Verse 2:__  
__Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...__  
__And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out....__  
__Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...__  
__A no lie but we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..___

_Chorus_

_  
__Verse 3:__  
__Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show..__  
__Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaa like you a act shady yo...__  
__Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo....__  
__My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go.....___

_Chorus_

_  
__Verse 4:__  
__When you roll with a player like me...with a brother like me girl there is no other__  
__No need to talk it right here to spark it right here keep it undercover__  
__From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..__  
__Everything bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter...___

_Chorus_

_  
__Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer__  
__From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..__  
__Can't tan pon it long.....naw eat no yam...no steam fish....nor no green banana__  
__But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..__  
_

I can't believe he could remember all those lyrics. That was something!

"Wow Adrian that was…" I didn't finish 'cause they called my name on stage. "Let me show you how the real thing is!" I winked at them and got on stage.

I picked something sexy so I can dance on stage. It bagged me that my parents were down in the audience but as Kirova said we have only two days till Field Experience so I would enjoy myself at all costs today. _**Love Games by Lady GaGa**_ started.

_Let's have some fun,__  
__This beat is sick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick___

_Let's have some fun,__  
__This beat is sick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick__  
__**(I started dancing really slutty and every time I said disco stick I just moved my hips lower)**_

_  
__I wanna kiss you__  
__But if I do then I might miss you babe__  
__It's complicated and stupid__  
__Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid__  
__Guess he wants to play,__  
__Wants to play__  
__A love game__  
__A love game___

_Hold me and love me__  
__Just want touch you for a minute__  
__Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.__  
__Let's have some fun,__  
__This beat is sick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick__  
__Don't think too much just bust that kick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick___

_Let's play a love game,__  
__Play a love game__  
__Do you want love or you want fame?__  
__Are you in the game?__  
__Dans le love game?__  
_

_**(**__**In that course I was touching my body and shaking my ass towards the audience and I could see most of the boys' eyes to widen at my every move)  
**__I'm on a mission,__  
__And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.__  
__You've indicated your interest,__  
__I'm educated in sex yes.__  
__And now I want it bad,__  
__Want it bad.__  
__A love game,__  
__A love game.___

_Hold me and love me.__  
__Just want to touch you for a minute.__  
__Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.__  
__Let's have some fun,__  
__This beat is sick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick__  
__Don't think too much just bust that kick__  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick___

_Let's play a love game,__  
__Play a love game__  
__Do you want love or you want fame?__  
__Are you in the game?__  
__Dans le love game?__  
_

_**(I looked at Adrian and he just stared at me in sock) **_

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh__  
__The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!__  
__And a game__  
__And a game__  
__And a game__  
__A love game!___

_Let's play a love game,__  
__Play a love game__  
__Do you want love or you want fame?__  
__Are you in the game?__  
__Dans le love game? (x3)_

I bowed to my audience and I received many wolf whistles and I heard many girls call me slut. _Hey if you can't control your man don't call me slut! _I headed towards Lissa and she gave me a hug.

"That was not what I expected but it was great!" she screamed.

"That's nothing!" I said "I will go grab something to drink cause after Meredith I'm on again!" I smiled and headed to the cafeteria.

I saw my mom shaking her head at me but she drop it. I could hardly hear the music out from the gym and I was glad about it. Once in the cafeteria I took a bottle of water and headed back to the gym. I took a big sip from the bottle letting my head fall behind and as you can guess I stumbled into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going dickhead" I shouted but then I saw who was standing in frond of me. Dimitri Belikov my very own Russian god was standing inches away from me. But he wasn't alone.

"Rose it's so nice to see you again" Tasha said kindly to me.

"Roza…" he started but I ran off towards the gym.

_********_

ohhhhhhh…so Dimka is back…what song will Rose sing??? Should I put our own Russian God to sing too??? What about Tasha? Please _**review**_!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_That can't be happening. Why is he here? He __might missed me? No! Rose Hathaway get a grip of yourself. He left you for Tasha! Remember? _

I could hear him catching up with me but I went straight to the stage. I knew now what my next song would be. I tied to calm down but I couldn't. I tried to think of something else but really all I could think about was how gorgeous he looked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them my eyes landed in his brown ones. _God how much I missed those eyes._ The song was _**White Flag by Dido**_.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,__  
__Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it__  
__where's the sense in that?__**(I eyed Dimitri when I said that)**__  
__I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder__  
__Or return to where we were___

_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be___

_I know I left too much mess and__  
__destruction to come back again__  
__And I caused nothing but trouble__  
__I understand if you can't talk to me again__  
__And if you live by the rules of "it's over"__  
__then I'm sure that that makes sense___

_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be___

_And when we meet__  
__Which I'm sure we will__  
__All that was there__  
__Will be there still__  
__I'll let it pass__  
__And hold my tongue__  
__And you will think__  
__That I've moved on....___

_I will go down with this ship__  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender__  
__There will be no white flag above my door__  
__I'm in love and always will be__  
_

I felt a tear running down my cheek and I quickly removed it. I felt Lissa's confusion.

_Rose what happened? Five minutes ago you were singing GaGa and now Dido? Wtf? _

I shook my head to her.

"I just felt like it." I gave her what I thought it was a convincing smile and just then I heard Alberta's name being called on stage.

_That's something you don't get to see everyday. _

She picked _**Summertime by Janis Joplin**_.

_Summertime, time, time,__  
__Child, the living's easy.__  
__Fish are jumping out__  
__And the cotton, Lord,__  
__Cotton's high, Lord, so high.___

_Your daddy's rich__  
__And your ma is so good-looking, baby.__  
__She's looking good now,__  
__Hush, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,__  
__No, no, no, no, don't you cry.__  
__Don't you cry!___

_One of these mornings__  
__You're gonna rise, rise up singing,__  
__You're gonna spread your wings,__  
__Child, and take, take to the sky,__  
__Lord, the sky.___

_But until that morning__  
__Honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm you now,__  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no__  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no__  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,__  
__Don't you cry,__  
__Cry._

That song helped me calm a little though my thoughts were still on Dimitri. Just then Tasha came and greeted us.

"Hey Tasha sorry that I ran off before but I was late and I had to be on stage" I gave her a small smile and she nodded.

"No problem" she said and gave me a hug. It was really hard for me to hate her for taking Dimitri away when she was treating me like that.

"Rose are you ok?" Adrian asked me and through an arm over my shoulder. Now if we were anywhere else or I haven't see Dimitri with Tasha here I would have pushed him away but for now I let it be.

"I'm fine. Really" I gave him a small smile but I knew he could tell what was wrong by my aura.

He shook his head at me "do you want to leave?" he asked me.

_Do I want to leave? That's a really good question_. Finally I shook my head no at him and I signed.

"I will be fine" and then a though crossed my mind "I have a few more songs" he kissed my forehead and nodded.

I knew he was behind me before he speaks. The smell of his aftershave filled my nostrils and I inhaled deep like it was my daily fix.

"Roza" he said and I turned to look at him "you've been avoiding me" he seemed hurt and I couldn't see him this way even if he left me to guard Tasha.

_They come first_. I told myself and signed.

"I'm not" I told him avoiding his eyes.

His hand removed a stray lock from my forehead and he caressed my cheek. I shivered to his touch. _It's been so long since he touched me_. This closeness reminded me of the lust spell.

"Don't" I murmured finally getting grip of myself and took a step back. He signed but he dropped his hand.

"Roza please let me speak" he begged me. I couldn't let him speak. I knew what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear it. I went back to the stage since they had finished calling names for the night and took the microphone. _**Don't Speak by No Doubt**_.

_You and me__  
__We used to be together__  
__Everyday together always__  
__I really feel__  
__That I'm losing my best friend__  
__I can't believe__  
__This could be the end__  
__It looks as though you're letting go__  
__And if it's real__  
__Well I don't want to know___

_Don't speak__  
__I know just what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts__  
__Don't speak__  
__I know what you're thinking__  
__I don't need your reasons__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts___

_Our memories__  
__Well, they can be inviting__  
__But some are altogether__  
__Mighty frightening__  
__As we die, both you and I__  
__With my head in my hands__  
__I sit and cry___

_Don't speak__  
__I know just what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)__  
__Don't speak__  
__I know what you're thinking__  
__I don't need your reasons__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts___

_It's all ending__  
__I gotta stop pretending who we are...__  
__You and me I can see us dying...are we?___

_Don't speak__  
__I know just what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)__  
__Don't speak__  
__I know what you're thinking__  
__I don't need your reasons__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts__  
__Don't tell me cause it hurts!__  
__I know what you're saying__  
__So please stop explaining___

_Don't speak,__  
__don't speak,__  
__don't speak,__  
__oh I know what you're thinking__  
__And I don't need your reasons__  
__I know you're good,__  
__I know you're good,__  
__I know you're real good__  
__Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la__  
__Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'__  
__Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush__  
__don't tell me tell me cause it hurts__  
__Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'__  
__Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

I made my way back to our table. Lissa came and sat next to me.

"Care to explain what caused this?" she whispered to my ear and I could feel through the bond that she was confused and concerned about me.

"Liss it's nothing really" she didn't believed me "care to join me for a song?" I asked her to make her feel better.

"Cool but no more heartbreaking songs ok?" I nodded and we took the mics.

"What are we singing?" she asked excited.

I winked at her and let the music play. _**Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. **_Lissa was ecstatic to say at least.

_**(Me)**__I come home in the morning light,__  
__My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"__  
__Oh,mother,dear,__  
__We're not the fortunate ones,__  
__And girls,They wanna have fu-un.__  
__Oh,girls,Just wanna have fun.___

_**(Lissa)**__The phone rings in the middle of the night,__  
__My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"__  
__Oh,daddy,dear,__  
__You know you're still number one,__  
__But girls,They wanna have fu-un,__  
__Oh,girls,just wanna have__  
__That's all they really want.....Some fun....___

_**(Both while laughing)**__When the working day is done,__  
__Oh,girls,They wanna have fu-un,__  
__Oh,girls,Just wanna have fun....___

_Girls,They want,__  
__Wanna have fun.__  
__Girls,Wanna have___

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,__  
__And hide her away from the rest of the world.__  
__I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.__  
__Oh,girls,They wanna have fu-un.__  
__Oh,girls,Just wanna have__  
__That's all they really want.....__  
__Some fun....___

_When the working day is done,__  
__Oh,girls,They wanna have fu-un.__  
__Oh,girls,Just wanna have fun...___

_Girls,They want,__  
__Wanna have fun.__  
__Girls,Wanna have.___

_They just wanna,__  
__They just wanna.....__  
__They just wanna,__  
__(Oh....)They just wanna.....__  
__(Girls just wanna have fun...)__  
__Oh..._

As the song ended we were laughing our heads out. It took my mind of Dimitri for a little and Lissa calmed down.

_  
_"Wow Rose you have some voice here!" Tasha told me when we reached the table. "I have to admit though that the previous two were way better. No offense Liss." She smiled at Lissa.

"None taken Tasha." she told her "I told ya you were great up there" Lissa hugged me again and I smiled at Tasha.

"Rose we need to talk" Dimitri said putting one hand in my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but I nodded. We headed out of the gym towards the woods. He walked before me and then suddenly stopped but he didn't turn to face me. I closed my eyes and leaned to a nearby tree. I really didn't want to hear him saying goodbye to me again. Nor did I want him to tell me he didn't want me and that we couldn't be together. I signed and opened my eyes only to see him inches away from my face.

"Roza I can't do this anymore" he said cupping my face with his hand.

I tried to tell him that it was ok and that I wouldn't puss him but then he crushed his lips in mine. It took me a second to respond but then I deepened the kiss. I could feel the need and the lust in that kiss. _God how I missed him. _

He pulled back but he was still inches away from my face. I could feel his breath hot on my skin. Our foreheads touching and our eyes locked together saying what we couldn't.

"Dimitri" I started but he cut me with another kiss.

This time it was heavier and deeper. He tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permeation to enter. I parted my lips for him and I got lost in his kiss. His one hand was in my low back and the other one in my nape. I slipped my hands to his neck and pulled him closer if possible. I could hardly breathe but I didn't want to break the kiss. He seemed to notice because he left my lips and headed to my neck and then collarbone. My breath picked up and I stopped breathing.

"Roza breathe" he whispered in my neck and I could feel his lips forming a smile.

I knew that I would regret it later but I couldn't stop thinking about it so I asked.

"Dimitri?"

"mmmm?" he continue planting kisses to my shoulder, collarbone and neck.

"why you came back?" he stopped and looked into my eyes.

****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Same old disclaimers!!!**_

"I thought I made it clear" he said smirking and continue kissing my collarbone and this time the hand that was in my nape traced my sides before he rest it below my breasts tracing the line of my braw.

"You made clear what you want but not the reason you came back" I said between gasps. He stopped and looked into my eyes. Damn that man and what he does to me.

"You really don't know why I came back?" he asked hurt.

"I want to hear you say it. Until you say it I can believe whatever I want" I looked down and removed my arms from his neck resting them in his strong chest.

"I came back for you! Isn't it clear?" he caressed my cheek.

"So you came back to have sex with me. Great!" I said sarcastically and pushed him away heading to the gym.

"What?" he screamed "that's what you think I came back for?"

"That's what you seem to want" I said showing my body. He signed frustrated and caught me by my wrists. I looked down.

"You are wrong" he said forcing me to look up into his eyes. "it's just…" he eyed my body "when I saw you singing and dancing up there…those lyrics were just…" he took many deep breaths than necessary and then continue "then when you saw me with Tasha and you sang that song…it's not over. It will never be!" he continued looking into my eyes.

"So you l…" he didn't let me finish instead he grabbed my nape and kissed me softly.

"Roza I love you. Yes I do. I can't believe you thought I didn't." a tier escaped my eye and he kissed it away "you silly girl. I can't even put words to describe how I feel about you" I smiled and he pecked my lips. He hugged me and I buried my head in his big chest inhaling his aftershave. He signed in my hair. "We have to head back. They'll start wondering where we are" I reluctantly pulled back and nodded.

As we headed back to the gym I opened the bond to find where Lissa and the others were. Pretty sure she was wondering where am I and she was happy about something. Big news or something like that.

"Hey Liss" I told her. She relaxed when she saw Dimitri beside me and smiled.

"You won't believe it!" she exclaimed "Guess what!" I glared at her putting my hand on my hips.

"You know that if I was to guess I would just picked it out of your mind right blondie??" I asked her sarcastically.

"Ugh…"she groaned "Alright! Tasha is pregnant!" she beamed at me and I side glanced Dimitri.

_How could he do that to me? Tell me that he loves me and then Tasha is pregnant?_ I could feel my eyes sting so I turned around only to bump into Adrian.

"Little Dhampir always a pleasure to be bumped into you!" he wiggled his eyebrows but then he saw my face. "Are you ok Little Dhampir?" he asked concerned.

"Take me out of here" I told him and he nodded. Lissa was confused to why I was leaving with Adrian of all people but she didn't say anything.

Once we were out of the gym we headed towards the guest rooms where Adrian lived.

"Roza" I heard Dimitri's heavy Russian accent from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Save it" I said sharply without turning to face him knowing that if I did I would crack.

"Just let me expl…"

"Let go Belikov" Adrian growled shoving Dimitri's hand off of me. "She doesn't want to hear your pathetic excuses" Dimitri growled and took a step forward. I could nearly feel the heat between our bodies now.

"Roza please" he pleaded as Adrian continue glaring him. I nodded Adrian to leave us and he complied kissing my forehead and disappeared but not before he glared Dimitri another time. "Rose" he started once Adrian was out of hearing distance "it's not what it seems like" he said.

"Oh really???" I glared him "and how is it like _Dimka_?" I asked using his Russian nickname that Tasha used.

"Rose I'm not the father" he said. I turned my eyes from his and signed frustrated.

"And who is he then?" I asked with a little hope in my voice.

"Lord Mendrinos" he said "he is a Greek Moroi. He is not a Royal but he is a good man and…." I didn't let him finish. My lips found their way to his and I couldn't care less about who he was and what his business with Tasha is.

After a while he pulled away resting his forehead in mine and his arms around my waist..

"Roza" his breath send electric waves in my skin "I can't stand you being mad with me. I was away for what? 2 weeks?"

"18 days" I corrected and felt my cheeks flush. Ugh…what's wrong with me? I'm Rose Hathaway damn it! Rose Hathaway does not blush! I looked down trying to avoid him staring at my flushed cheeks but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up.

"Roza you are even more beautiful when you let your vulnerable side out" more blood rushed through my cheeks. I could put all my money that my face was a deep red by now but I couldn't care less. _He said I was beautiful. I know I am beautiful but hey having the man that you love saying you that it just makes it more perfect!_ I smiled and he pecked my lips. "Roza you are so beautiful that it hurts being away from you. I love you my Roza." I couldn't hold myself anymore so I kissed him with all the passion that had in me.

"I love you" I whispered in his lips.

"I love you too" he whispered in mine.

Someone cleared their throat. Instantly I pulled back and fear consumed me knowing that we were caught. There she stood beautiful as always with her raven hair, her piercing ice blue eyes and the scar that completed her face perfectly.

"Tasha"

_**Sorry that I haven't updated but I had my school exams…=S**_

_**Hope you all like it…sorry it is short =(**_

_**The song that goes with this chapter is "18 days by Saving Abel"**_

_**Review!!!**_

_Its been 18 days__  
__Since I've had to look at myself__  
__I don't wanna have to change__  
__If I don't then no one will__  
__Is it my state of mind__  
__Or is it just everything else__  
__I don't wanna have to be here__  
__I don't understand it now_

_Cause its been 18 days__  
__Since I first held you__  
__But to me it feels just like__  
__It feels like a lifetime__  
__I'm trying hard to re-arrange__  
__Some say its the hardest thing to do__  
__But that's another 18 days__  
__Without you.._

_Time after time__  
__I've been through this__  
__You show me what it means to live__  
__You give me hope when I was hopeless__  
__As my days fade to night__  
__I remember that state of mind__  
__I'm soaring straight into your heart__  
__And I'll fly high_

_Cause it's been 18 days__  
__Since I first held you__  
__But to me it feels just like__  
__It feels like a lifetime__  
__I'm trying hard to re-arrange__  
__Some say it's the hardest thing to do__  
__But that's another 18 days__  
__Without you_

_And I know what they say__  
__About all good things__  
__Will they come to an end__  
__But I'll fight this time__  
__So that we might__  
__Have a chance at this_

_Cause it's been 18 days__  
__Since I'd look at myself__  
__I don't wanna have to change__  
__If I don't then no one will_

_Cause its been too many days__  
__Since I first held you__  
__But to me it feels just like__  
__It feels like a lifetime__  
__I'm trying hard to re-arrange__  
__Some say it's the hardest thing to do__  
__But that's just too many days without you_

_And I know what they say__  
__About all good things__  
__Will they come to an end__  
__But I'll fight this time__  
__So that we might__  
__Have a chance at this.._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Same disclaimers!!**_

"Tasha" I looked her pleading with my eyes "please don't" I begged her.

"What are you talking about Rose?" she asked looking amused at my distress. Dimitri stiffened a laugh behind me and put his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's alright Roza" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and instantly I forgot we weren't alone.

"Rose it's fine" Tasha said bringing me back to reality. Since I was socked to say at least I remained silent. "I know about you two since the ski log" my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets "why so socked Rose? Dimitri and I know each other very long time and it was just piece of cake to see that someone special was in his life" Dimitri tightened his grip around my waist "then I saw you Rose. How your attitude changed towards me since you saw us together and how you've been acting around Dimka. It wasn't that hard for someone to put the pieces together"

"Is it that obvious? I asked scared that someone might find out as easily.

"Roza don't worry" Dimitri told me reassuringly "after graduation no one will have a say in this relationship except you and me" I let out a sign and rest my head in his chest smiling. He said we have a relationship. He kissed my cheek and I stroke his arms that rested still in my waist looking into his eyes. _I how I love getting lost in those eyes. _

Tasha cleared her throat again. "Rose we have to get back inside. Lissa is worried sick and I had hard time persuading her to let me come and find you but I don't know if she'll stay inside that long" she smiled apologetically at me and I nodded.

Dimitri turned me in his arms and pressed his lips in mine. His lips held so much passion that it was hard for me to hold back. My hands found their way to his neck and I got lost in the kiss until I felt a hand pulling me back. I reluctantly let go and I heard him growl.

"Dimka" Tasha said annoyed and smacked the back of his head "keep your hands off of her for an hour or two until the party ends" she was glaring him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't promise a thing" he said and winked at me heading to the gym. I started to follow but Tasha caught my elbow and held me back.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second?" _That sounds bad_. I nodded and headed towards a bench near the gym.

We sat there for a while and then she took my hands in hers and looked my in the eyes. Her ice blue eyes seemed to penetrate my brown ones seeing right into my soul. Finally she smiled like she found something there that pleased her.

"He really loves you, you know" she said in a tone that I could only describe only as protective. _Tasha -a Royal Moroi- felt protective over my badass Russian. Wow! _"When he came and said that he would accept the offer I was socked to say the least. I won't lie to you Rose. I was happy that he chose me over you and I was hoping he would be something more than just my Guardian" I gulped. _Did they ever….?_ I stopped thinking what could have been once Tasha started talking again "but when I saw the pained expression on his face as we left I knew that we couldn't have that. I wasn't angry. You see your lives as Guardians don't give you time for loves and romance. It's rare for Dhampirs to find love and even more rare to find that love in another Dhampir." I could feel my eyes water._ She accepts us. She is Moroi and Royal but she accepts our love._ "I told him that he should go back but he insisted that he couldn't leave me without a Guardian so I told him I knew about your relationship. For the first time in many years I saw Dimitri break. The big bad Russian was in the verge of tiers. He told me everything from when he found you in Portland 'till the day he left you to guard me. I could tell it wasn't a crush but love." She paused and her right hand left mine and brushed away a tier that escaped my eye_. Traitor!_ I thought as another one left my eyes. "after that I even tried compelling him into coming back but he always said that you might have moved on and that he couldn't endure to see you in the arms of another man" I smiled thinking of Dimitri feeling jealous over someone else "he said that if he was to come back he wouldn't be able to hold his hands off of you. I now know what he meant!" she laughed a little and I joined her. _I know too!_

"I love him too Tasha!" I whispered and she squeezed my hands "I love him in a way that I never thought that I could possibly love anyone. I love him so much that sometimes it hurts to be away from him. It scares me that someone can affect me that much. It scares me mostly because I know that I'm ready to quit being a Guardian just to be with him if someone finds out about us and that's not fair to Lissa." She nodded for me to continue "you know how we-Dhampirs grow up. _**They come first! You come first! Lissa comes first! **_I can't leave my charge, my sister unprotected and go away with Dimitri and that breaks my heart in so many little pieces that even if I could put them back together some of them will be missing." I paused.

"Does Lissa know?" Tasha asked drawing circles in my hands to make me relax.

"No" I simply said "I don't know what she'll think. I dread the time that I'll have to tell her for us. I'm scared that she will be disappointed in me." I took my hands from Tasha's and held my head sobbing. Tasha pulled me in a tight hug and I felt like a little girl crying in her mothers' arms. That reminded me. "Tasha" I whispered and she caressed my hair "I never got say congratulations for the baby. I think you'll be a wonderful mother!" I smiled as her arms tightened around me.

"Thank you Rose" she said and kissed my hair. Suddenly she gasped. "We have to go back. Dimka will kill me and Lissa will be so worried" I opened the bond and sure enough Lissa was looking for me. Tasha loosened her arms from around me and kissed my forehead "I'm happy you two found each other" I hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

Once in the gym I noticed that Dimitri was on stage with a guitar. _That's bad!_

Dimitri cleared his throat and took the mic.

"This song is for the only woman that ever touched my heart." His eyes landed instantly on me and then the song began. _**Sweetest thing by Shane Piasecki**_.

_Sometimes I am a little less of a man than I should be__  
__but you never leave you, you never will__  
__When I'm wrong, you love me still__  
__Still, I say, ay, ay__  
__Tomorrow we'll sleep in the bed that we have made__  
__So let's do this the right way, oh Yeah!__  
__There ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out__  
__Ain't nobody livin better then we are right now__  
__You're everything, everything__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing to me__  
__And I know, you're gold__  
__Girl, you're so damn precious, let's take this nice and slow__  
__and give it room to grow__  
__'cause you know, there ain't no doubt, when the lights turn out__  
__Ain't nobody livin better then we are right now__  
__You're everything. Baby, everything__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing__  
__It can be so hard, just starting out__  
__But look how far we've come, there's no stopping now__  
__You're my queen, and I will be your king__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing to me__  
__And I know the road is long sometimes__  
__We get turned around, flipped upside down, but the sun is gonna shine__  
__Cuz there ain't no doubt when the lights turn out__  
__Ain't nobody livin better then we are right now__  
__You're everything, baby, everything__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing__  
__It can be so hard, just starting out__  
__But look how far we've come, there's no stopping now__  
__You're my queen, and I will be your king__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing, and you, you're the sweetest thing__  
__And you, you're the sweetest thing to me__  
__The sweetest thing to me, you're everything to me__  
__You're the sweetest thing to me_

"Know that I love you" he said before leaving the stage.

"Wow Guardian Belikov didn't know you had it in you" Lissa said as Dimitri approached us "so if I may ask…who is she?"

_**Review!!! Did ya like Dimka's song??? Sorry to all Tasha haters! I know it's the smallest chapter but bear with me...writing is not that easy...=S**_


	7. Chapter 7

**same disclaimers!**

"Wow Guardian Belikov didn't know you had it in you" Lissa said as Dimitri approached us "so if I may ask…who is she?" she asked him in such a sweet voice that someone would think she was trying to use compulsion on him. I knew she wasn't but right now I was scared. Tasha cleared her throat and pushed me forward.

"There you are! Rose I've been worried!" Lissa told me and threw her hands around me holding me tight. Dimitri signed relieved and quietly disappeared. _Coward!_

"Sorry about that" I said smiling at her innocently. "Lissa can I talk to you for a minute?" she furrowed her brows but nodded and followed me out of the gym. We sat to the same bench that Tasha and I left earlier.

"What is it Rose?" she asked and fear run through the bond.

"Liss calm down. There is nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine! More that fine to be accurate" she nodded but she was confused "now I don't want you to be mad or anything and please try to understand"

"Rose" she started but I raised my hand silencing her.

"Please let me finish. This is important to me" she signed and murmured an ok "I'm in love!" I said waiting for a reaction.

"Wow" she said. She thought it a little. "I didn't know you liked Adrian that much but…." _Adrian?_

"What?" I all but screamed "who said anything about Dreamstalker?" she furrowed her brows again in an attempt to understand. I stayed silent. Suddenly she gasped as my words and actions of the past 2 weeks stared to make sense in her mind.

"Guardian Belikov?" she whispered and I nodded. I closed my eyes waiting for her wrath but it never came. Through the bond I could feel only satisfaction and then hurt. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me.

"Liss I would have told you but I didn't think that it would work out. We tried to hide our feelings for each other but we kept slipping so he left me to guard Tasha. But now he is back Liss and we can't hold back. Not now…please understand" I said it all in one breathe. She stayed silent for a while and then she hugged me. Happiness flooded the bond. She was happy that I found someone. We stayed like this for a while but then out of the blue I felt jealousy and worry through the bond.

"Liss…I love him yes but you are my sister! Nothing changes that…" I stroke her back and kissed her hair.

"You won't be my Guardian" it was a statement not a question.

"Lissa of course I will be your Guardian. The only thing that changes is that Dimitri won't be the other. I hope that they won't find out. I don't know if I will be able to graduate and become your Guardian if they find out that's why no one knew about us. That's why I didn't tell you anything. Please understand" she nodded and then signed.

"I love you too sis" she said smiling "and if anything goes wrong and someone finds out then I will come with you" I tried to say that I wouldn't let her throw her future away because of me but she stopped me. "Don't even try that!" she glared me. _I was defeated. Rose Hathaway was defeated by a skinny blond Moroi!_

"Thank you Lissa"

"Anytime Rose" she said and kissed my cheek.

The party was about to end and Kirova went to the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the night" she said smiling "now something you didn't know about!" silence fell on the audience "All night 's staff, have been voting for the best singer!" there were gasps and claps but she cleared her throat and continued "well our decision was really simple to tell you the truth" her eyes landed on me and Lissa squeezed my hand "so we decided to let the winner sing another song but with the second best! Now for the winner! The winner of the first Karaoke night of 's Academy is…" she made a dramatic pause and then "Rosemarie Hathaway!" shouts, claps were all over the room. As I headed to the stage I heard some wolf whistles. I began searching for a song but Kirova told me that the song had already been chosen. I waited for the second best to come up the stage but they never came. The music started and the song playing was _**Need you now by Lady Antebellum.**_

_**(Me)**__Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore__  
__**(both)**__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__**(I heard a male voice but I couldn't fully recognise it as it sang with mine)**__  
__**(me)**__For me it happens all the time_

_**(both)**__It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now__  
_

_**(**__**My heart start beating faster as Dimitri stepped on the stage. His hair falling in an angelic way to his eyes. Those eyes that looked into mine with so much passion and his body…oh God that body!)**_

_**(Dimitri)**__Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before__  
__**(both)**__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__**(Dimitri)**__For me it happens all the time_

_**(both)**__It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now__  
__woah woaaah._

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all__  
__**(me)**__It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__**(Dimitri)**__And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__**(both)**__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now__  
__I just need you now__  
__**(me)**__Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Our eyes never left the other. The applause of the audience brought me back to reality. We bowed and Kirova congratulate us both and ended the night saying that tomorrow classes would be cancelled so we can rest. Dimitri gave me a nod and a small smile before he left. I went to Tasha to say goodnight and she told me she would stay for a week so she can catch up with Christian winking me. I thanked her and Eddie and I escorted the Moroi back to their dorms.

Lissa was thrilled that I won and she wouldn't stop talking about how sure she was and how she loved to hear me singing and blah, blah, blah so I tried to ignore her. Don't get me wrong I love her and all but I was too busy thinking about me and Dimitri up to the stage.

"Belikov is quite a singer!" Christian said catching my full attention.

"Yeah! We all new he was a God as a Guardian but he proved that he is a God in whatever he does" Eddie added and a smile crepped in my lips. _Hell yeah my man is a God!_

'_I bet he is good in many other things right Rose?' _I heardLissa saying and instantly I thought she said it aloud. She saw my reaction and giggled. I quickly put my Guardian mask on as Alberta showed me.

"Sure he is" I whispered to her ear so only she could hear.

We said our goodnights and headed to our dorms.

"You and Belikov are great couple" Eddie commented and I nearly choked to death "you two were great up there. It's a shame that he won't be Lissa's Guardian" he added and I signed nodding my head.

After that silence fell between us. That's the great thing about Eddie, he knows when to shut up unlike Christian or Adrian for the matter of fact. As we were about to enter the Dhampir dorms I caught his aftershave so I didn't flinch when he spoke.

"Rose" Dimitri said and Eddie nearly screamed. Dimitri stiffened a laugh "I need to talk to you about training" my face lit up. He would train my again. " you can now return to your room. I'll make sure myself that Miss Hathaway will return safe in her room as well." Eddie nodded and murmured his goodnight before he kissed my cheek leaving me with Dimitri. I was about to talk but Dimitri put his finger in frond of his lips to silence me and I complied. He started walking towards the woods and I followed. Once the shadows were enough to cover us he stopped and turned to face me.

"Hey Comrade" I whispered smiling using the nickname that I hadn't use for so long. He grinned. _Ha! I knew he secretly loved that nickname! Hathaway 1 – Belikov 0!_ He put his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Roza" he whispered in my hair "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around you anymore" I signed, kissed his chest and he moaned a little.

"Who says I want you to?" I asked seductively and I could hear his heart accelerating. I still can't believe that I can cause that to him. I smiled at myself, raised my head so I could look into his eyes and licked my bottom lip. I could see lust and hunger in his eyes but what outstand both of them was love. I gave him my man eating smile challenging him to try and ignore me. Of course he didn't!

His arms tightened around my waist and I locked my hands in his nape as he leaned to kiss me. The kiss started in a slow pace…loving and sweet…like Dimitri was trying to prove me that he could control himself around me. _Hell! I never said I will play fai_r! I licked his bottom lip and I felt him shudder.

"Roza" he whispered in my lips but I attacked his once more. His left hand traced my right side sending shivers in my whole body and the other one found the stream of my top drawing circles to the naked flesh causing my heart to miss some beats. Dimitri left my lips continuing to my neck licking and sucking with such hunger that made me pray we had a bed around so I could give myself entirely to him. My one hand let go of his nape and traced his marvellous chest and then I rest it to the loop of his trousers. He gasped and pushed me in a tree making the distance between our bodies zero_. So much for his control! _I chuckled. "What's so funny Roza?" he whispered with a light growl. I didn't answered so he stopped kissing causing me to whimper and looked into my eyes. I signed and touched his cheek. I would definitely regret that later but I should ask before things go too far.

"Uhmm…not that I'm complaining about anything but didn't you said something about training earlier?" I asked and instantly regret it seeing him taking a step back and signing. I looked down. They only thing missing is that cold Guardian mask now. I felt his hand in my cheek.

"Roza?" he whispered. I took a breath and looked at him. I smiled as I saw his face and he pecked my lips. He was still Dimitri not Guardian Belikov but my Dimitri. "Tasha will stay couple of weeks…"

"…to catch up with Christian" I added and he nodded "I know" he took my hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

"I asked Alberta to let me train you for as long as I stay" _Does that mean that he will go again?_ Like he could read my thoughts he answered "I will go with Tasha again" a tier escaped my eye and he kissed it away "I will be back for graduation. And then we can go to Russian to meet my family…would you want that Roza?" he asked making me sob. He took my again in his arms and I nodded. Silly me! I nodded but he couldn't see my cause I had my head in his chest.

"Yes" I told him "I would love to meet your family" he grinned from ear to ear and kissed my lips.

"Thank you maya krasaveetsa" he said. I didn't understand what he said but I smiled anyways. He looked around for the fist time since we came here. I looked around too. The sun had already risen. I signed and hided my face in his chest inhaling his aftershave preparing myself to spend yet another night alone. He seemed to do the same with my hair. I smiled pulled back a little and peck his lips.

"Morning" I whispered to his lips letting my hot breath feel his mouth.

"Morning" he said back and kissed me again.

I took his hand and headed towards the dorms. When we left the safety of the woods I let his hand and quickened my step.

"Rose" he whispered behind me "where are you going?" he asked confused.

"To my room?" I asked and he smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean are you going to the frond door?" now I get what he means.

"Ha! Apparently not." I smiled and he showed me the way.

We walked around the side of the dorm where novice guardians lived. When to the side door he reached into his pocket and took a set of keys. He opened the door and we slipped inside silently. We walked to my door and he stood there waiting for me to go inside. I leaned to the doorframe and looked at him.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked him in a low voice so no one but him could hear. He closed his eyes and I bit my bottom lip.

**Biggest chapter!So what do you think Dimka**** will do? I won't update for some time since I have my final exams…sorry guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapie! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked him in a low voice so no one but him could hear. He closed his eyes and I bit my bottom lip.

I leaned to the door frame and waited for him to say something. Eventually he signed, looked left and right to make sure no one was watching us and he came in. a smile spread upon my face as I closed the door. Dimitri's hands were in my waist in Strigoi speed and pushed me against the door. My breathing increased and my heart kept beating too loud for my like.

"The things I'd do for you my Roza" he whispered close in my lips. I closed the distance and my lips found eagerly his enclosing them to a course of lustful kisses.

My hands traced his chest before they rest on his nape bringing him closer than he already was. I could hear his heart beat as loud as mine. His lips left mine tracing kisses down my neck and collarbone. He licked and sucked as his hands traced my sides this time groping my breasts. He looked into my eyes asking me if this was ok with me so I just kissed him in a way that proved my point. One hand traced its way to my lower back and from there down my ass squeezing it. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as Dimitri let his hands travel to the hem of my dress and his lips to my collarbone. Soon enough my dress was thrown to the other side of the room and his shirt followed soon after. I let my eyes wonder up and down to his divine body. _**My Russian God!**_ He smirked and gripped my nape "forcing" me to a kiss. He licked my bottom lip and then our tongues battled for domination though this time we were both winners.

'_Roooooose'_ a voice screamed in my head but my Russian God kept distracting me from figuring out what was happening. He kept licking and sucking and groping and God he was good! He took me in his arms bride style and laid me down to the bed. _**This is it! I'm having sex with Dimitri Belikov and no one is going to interrupt us this time. There are no lust charms, no Victor Dashkov, no Strigoi and no…..**_

'_Lissa!'_ I asked in my mind as Dimitri was tracing his hands in my lower body. _**This can't be happening. NO!**_

'_Rose please make him stop!'_ she screamed again.

'_Wait! You can hear me!'_ it wasn't exactly a question but she answered anyway.

'_Yes! Now please __get the horny Russian off of you or else I'm coming over there!'_ she warned though I knew she didn't meant it as a threat.

'_Try to put walls up! Just think about your…'_ Dimitri needled my nipple and I took a deep breath _'…body' _

'_Gross!' Lissa sounded disgusted.__**Gosh what am I going to do? I can't do this with Liss with me!**_

Dimitri saw my hesitation and stopped.

'_Thank God'_ Lissa signed.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked and then his face was covered with concern "did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?" he was looking into my eyes trying to figure something. _**How could he think he did something wrong?**_

"No, no" I answered quickly before he could ask more idiotic questions. "I'm fine. More than fine to be accurate!" I smiled shyly at him.

'_Rose Hathaway did you just blushed?'_ Lissa mumbled in my head

'_Aren't ya gone yet?'_ I asked annoyed.

'_Sorry I'll try'_ she apologised and then I felt her pull herself back into her own body. I signed and Dimitri moved away from me.

"No!" I said and caught his hand "don't leave me." I pleaded and he came back.

"Rose is everything ok?" he asked still concerned.

"Yes. Well kind of." I mumbled. "Ummmm….I don't know how you're going to take this but Lissa was in my head" I saw as his face turned white and then red. _My badass Russian is blushing!_

"You mean while we were…." He showed the door, then me and him and finally the bed. I nodded and he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey think about it as a cyber sex!" I told him and he glared at me. _Ok Rose not funny._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked finally.

"I didn't know!" I answered truthfully. "I was just…enjoying the…you know and she started screaming at me out of the blue!" I find it kinda funny like a pay back or something to Lissa for what I've been through with her sex life but I wasn't going to tell that to Dimitri. I gave him a small smile and looked away.

I got closer to him and start to draw circles in his back.

"Please" I whispered "don't be mad at me" I kissed his shoulder "I really didn't know that she could do that" he signed and pulled me in a tight hug.

"Roza, Roza what I'm going to do with you?" he asked in my hair.

"I've got some suggestions if you like" I said grinning. He kissed my hair and brushed my cheek.

"Nope" he said blushing and looking away.

"Dimitri Belikov do you know how cute you look when you blush?" in an instant I had my back to the mattress and he was on top of me.

"Don't mock me Roza or else…" he just came closer to my lips and then without kissing them got to my neck making me see his point.

"Mmmmm" I murmured "I got it. Don't tease the big Russian." I heard him chuckle and he then kissed my lips. "Did I mention how sexy this big Russian is? God sometimes he drives me crazy" he smiled and kissed my nose.

"Goodnight Roza" he whispered in my ear and stood up to leave.

"Wait what?" I asked him "you are leaving me?"

"What?" he asked and then he re-thought what he said "No! Rose no! I wouldn't do that. I just think that you should rest and we will talk about think tomorrow. That's what I meant. I'm not leaving you for the world Roza!" he came back and pulled me close to him kissing me passionately. I nodded and kissed him back with all I had.

"Don't go." I whispered "Stay with me tonight" I begged him. He nodded and lay down next to me.

"I love you Roza" he whispered again "more than life itself"

"Dimitri Belikov I can't love you more than life, because you are my life! For ever and always!" I said and pecked his lips. "Goodnight"

**So people this is it!Sorry that it was so short but the next chapter will be bigger! the next chapter will be the last one. REVIEW!**_(Because the night-Patti Smith)_

_Take me now baby here as I am__  
__Pull me close, try and understand__  
__Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe__  
__Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Come on now try and understand__  
__The way I feel when I'm in your hands__  
__Take my hand come undercover__  
__They can't hurt you now,__  
__Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now__  
__Because the night belongs to lovers__  
__Because the night belongs to lust__  
__Because the night belongs to lovers__  
__Because the night belongs to us_

_Have I doubt when I'm alone__  
__Love is a ring, the telephone__  
__Love is an angel disguised as lust__  
__Here in our bed until the morning comes__  
__Come on now try and understand__  
__The way I feel under your command__  
__Take my hand as the sun descends__  
__They can't touch you now,__  
__Can't touch you now, can't touch you now__  
__Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

_With love we sleep__  
__With doubt the vicious circle__  
__Turn and burns__  
__Without you I cannot live__  
__Forgive, the yearning burning__  
__I believe it's time, too real to feel__  
__So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now__  
__Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

_Because tonight there are two lovers__  
__If we believe in the night we trust__  
__Because tonight there are two lovers ..._

**(Another great song that I was listening while writing this is Barriers by Anathema)**


	9. Epiloge

'_Rose…'_ I heard Lissa calling.

"What do you want?" I asked her without opening my eyes and something moved beside me.

"I didn't say anything" Dimitri said amused and fully awaked. _Huh?_

"Not you…" I said yawning "Lissa" I looked in the room "where is she?" Dimitri looked confused and I was really annoyed.

'_Rose I'm in your head!'_ Lissa screamed and then last night events came back to me.

'_Ooops'_ I smiled to myself… _'This is so cool! I have my personal alarm clock'_ I could just imagine Lissa rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

'_Yeah, yeah__ right, good for you! Now get your butt over here and teach me how to do the putting my walls up thing and fast!' _

'_What's the hurry?'_ I asked grinning.

'_Rose'_

"Roza" Lissa and Dimitri said at the same time. I held one finger to silence Dimitri and said my Okays to Lissa.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me and I signed.

"I have to go to Lissa and teach her how to put her walls up." He nodded and reached for his shirt that I now noticed was off. I took all of him and I saw him looking at me. I took the hand that reach for the shirt and shook my head at him. "You don't need that" I said licking my bottom lip.

He gulped and closed his eyes.

"Rose the Princess will see us" he said but that didn't make me relax my hold of his hand. I put his hand on my collarbone and he gasped opening his eyes "Roza" his Russian accent lingering around my name like a prayer. Before I could talk he griped my nape and pulled me close to him crushing my lips with his. I put all I had in that kiss and I could _feel_ its impact on Dimitri. I traced his abs with my fingers and he groped my breasts. For a minute or two I forgot that Lissa and I agreed to meet in her room but she couldn't let me forget.

'_Rose my room NOW!'_she screamed and I wrinkled my nose making Dimitri stop.

He signed but pulled away showing me he understood. I gave him a small smile and he kissed my forehead.

"You know" I started playing with his fingers "I could use your help with the putting her walls up thing. I mean I could use the destruction for our benefit" I said not looking at his eyes but on our hands.

"Sure" he said and I almost fell off the bed by the surprise.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure if that means that we could spend time together all alone in the future." _He said future! He wants us to have a future! I know I'm probably grinning like a fool but who cares? He wants to have a future with me!_ "Roza I love you and the sooner you teach Vasilissa how to put her walls up the sooner I will show you just how much" he said and pecked my lips…

Teaching Lissa was easy. I mean she is a hard working student and with Dimitri's help she got it sooner that I did. _Hey I didn't have anyone to show me this!_ Anyway…after I showed her how to mentally seal herself I went with Dimitri to the gym for our training.

Training with Dimitri was harder than I remembered. I was being over destructed by his it's-too-hot-to-wear-a-shirt attitude that I got pinned almost 10 times by now.

_Well that's enough! _In a too-quick move for him to react I pulled off my shirt and lunged myself at him. He was taken so aback that I managed to pin him on the floor in 2 seconds. _Huh! Take that mister no-shirt-on! _Dimitri's hands were on my waist in seconds. His eyes got bigger and bigger seeing me on top of him with no shirt. His eyes weren't the only that got bigger. I could feel him above me and I know he battled for control. A smile played in my lips and he closed the gap kissing me. We spend some good 5 minutes in this position just kissing one another. Suddenly he stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"We have to talk" he finally said. I nodded and he continued. "when we were with Vasilissa, Tasha texted me that we are to leave tomorrow. Work came up and Lord Mendrinos wants to make sure she and the baby are fine. He is really overprotective but I know I would do the same." He suddenly stopped_. I can't give him what he wants. I can't give him babies._

'_Rose?'_ Lissa asked in my head _'are you alright? Is it something wrong?' _

'_I'm fine'_ I told her putting my walls up and looking at Dimitri. He had put his Guardian mask on and he was looking away. I reached and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry" I told him "I know how much you want a family and I'm so sorry I can't give you that." A tier escaped my eye and Dimitri brushed it away removing with it his Guardian mask.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my Roza" he kissed me softly in my lips "you are everything that I could possibly want. I never thought that I would be given the chance to be a father and that's alright with me. As long as I have you I'm perfectly fine!" he smiled but I could see he was hurt. I looked down but he got my chin forcing me to look right into his eyes "Roza I love you! Nothing will change that. Please keep that in that pretty head of yours." He kissed my forehead and pulled me to his lap. I sobbed for a while but then I caught up with what he said earlier.

"When you are leaving?" I asked him sniffing my nose. He brushed another tier and signed.

"At dawn" he said "I won't be able to see you tomorrow" he held me closer tightening his arms around me.

"I love you" I whispered in the crook of his neck inhaling his aftershave.

"I love you too Roza" he whispered back smelling my hair. Or that was what I think he did.

We headed to the cafeteria to meet the others. Lissa was beside Christian and Tasha chatting cheerfully. When she saw me she gave me a small smile letting me know that she knew already.

'_I will be here this time sis'_ she told me through the bond. I smiled at her and gave her a hug murmuring my thanks.

"There you are my little Dhampire!" Adrian's voice came loud and clear making Dimitri stiffen beside me. "I looked all over for you. Is everything alright?" he asked eyeing Dimitri.

"Everything is fine Lord Ivashkov" Dimitri said and even bowed formally putting his Guardian mask on.

"Dimka we have to go and pack." Tasha said looking at Dimitri "Rose I'm sorry we didn't have as much time as I'd like us to have here. We will be here for graduation though. I hope we can catch up then?" she asked kindly and I could tell she was sorry for taking Dimitri from me.

"It's alright with me Lady Ozera" I followed Dimitri's actions and bowed my head at her. "I shall be happy to see you again."

"Wow Rose you really have issues calling my aunt a Lady" Christian laughed at me but I kept my composure trying to make Dimitri proud to be beside me even though no one knew about us he was still my mentor.

"If you say so Prince Ozera" I bowed my head at Christian too and I think I puked little into my mouth.

"Little Dhampire I love the new you! What do you say you come to my room and teach you how to properly bow?" Adrian said and I could hardly contain myself.

"I am sorry but I have to decline your offer Lord Ivashkov. My schedule is too tight" I replied kindly enough.

'_Rose, Alberta is here. Keep pretending!'_ Lissa warned me through the bond.

"Rose can you please accompany me to the feeders?" Lissa asked smiling.

"It would be my pleasure Princess Dragomir" I turned to Tasha and bowed again "Lady Ozera it was a pleasure" I turned to Christian "Prince Ozera" I saluted him turning to Adrian "Lord Ivashkov if I say it was a pleasure I would be lying" I bowed and smiled at him turning to Dimitri "Guardian Belikov it was a big pleasure to have you train me again"

"The pleasure was all mine Guardian Hathaway" he said using the title that I would have in the future and bowed. I winked at him without anyone else seeing and turned to Lissa.

"After you Princess" I said and followed her to the feeders.

We were in Lissa's room chatting to keep my mind off of things. She was trying to brush my hair through the combs and I was trying to focus on something else beside Dimitri. I didn't have a chance to see Dimitri before he left and I think it was easier that way. I don't think that I could let him go if he stood in frond of me saying his goodbyes. I let a sign that got Lissa's attention.

"It's going to be alright" she said hugging me from behind. I turned to face her and rest my head into the crook of her neck sobbing.

All those years of trying to be tough and keeping what bothered me inside crumbled in a moment of the thought of Dimitri being away. "Rose everything's gonna…" a message in my cell phone interrupted her. I took my celli in my hands and opened the message from the unknown number.

**We didn't have the chance to see each other.**

**Know that I miss you already.**

**I miss the way you laugh, the way you kiss, the way you feel.**

**I hope you are not missing me as hard as I miss you 'cause it's painful.**

**I love you my Roza and I can't w8 till graduation.**

**Love D.**

D! Dimitri! He text messaged me…oh how I would like to text him that I didn't miss him as much as he missed me but that can't happen. I'm pretty sure I miss him much more than he misses me. So that's what I texted.

_**Dimitri…I wish I could tell you that.**_

_**I wish there was a way of me to tell you that **_

_**I don't miss you as much as you do so you wouldn't have to hurt.**_

_**I can't. I miss you so much that my heart stops beating at times.**_

_**Then I whisper your name in the shadows and it starts beating again.**_

_**Way to go Comrade! You are my medicine.**_

_**I love you Dimitri. My freedom is close.**_

_**Love Roza**_

_(Playlist: my sacrifice-creed)_

Days kept passing and graduation couldn't come any closer. In field experience instead of giving me Lissa they gave me Christian. I thought about complaining but then I thought how Dimitri would like me to cope with it. He would want me to go up there with a smile on my face and the head high as I did. To add up to this when I reached Christian I bowed and called him Prince Ozera which pissed him off. Everything seemed to be ok till the day that I saw Mason. Yep! You figure it out. The Mason. The dead Mason! I was walking Christian back to the dorm when he appeared in frond of me. He just materialized out of thin air and if Lissa wasn't in my head spying on what Christian was telling me about her I would think that I was crazy. The first time I just froze and he kept showing something behind me. By the time I shrugged it off. What would dead Mason wanted to saw me? The second time I was with Lissa and though she couldn't see him on her own she saw him through me. Mason said that _**'they'**_ are coming. It was really strange and we tried to make him tell us more but he couldn't. To add to strange things happening around 's, kids were found beaten and then Lissa gets a creepy invitation from Jesse and Ralph to join their little group. Once I learned about their group called Mana I went to Alberta to report it. I know it sounds mean and all but it was strange that all those kids were beaten and didn't want to tell to anyone who did it. Alberta investigated it and found their secret meeting place and made them stop. Seems like they were messing with offensive magic that had the wards weakening. I never saw Mase again which was good and bad at the same time 'cause I missed my buddy but I was creeped by the whole ghost thing. Anyway things were good for a while and then the day of the Graduation came. The trials were easy considering that I had already tasted the real deal when Mason died. The ceremony took place in what was usually the Academy's dining room, a room they were able to remarkably transform into something as grand and elaborate as we'd find at the Royal Court. Spectators-friends, family, guardians-packed the room as Alberta called our names one at a time and read our scores as we approached the tattoo artist. The scores were important. They would be made public and, along with our overall school grades, influence our assignments. Moroi could request certain grads for their guardians. Lissa had requested me, of course, and Christian requested Eddie. There were no Moroi at this ceremony, though, aside from the handful who had been invited as guests by the new graduates. Everyone else gathered was a dhampir: either one of the established guardians or about-to become-guardians like me. The guests sat in the back, and the senior guardians sat near the front. My classmates and I stood the whole time, maybe as some sort of last test of endurance.** [I put the actual lines from Spirit Bound] **I was happy to see my parents there. I was about to receive my graduation mark when he enter. His eyes flashed instantly on me and stayed there. I kept my eyes on him the whole time as the tattoo guy finished his work. A smile tagged on his face as he saw me stand.

'_He is here!'_ I said to Lissa through the bond and she turned her eyes to where I was looking. She waved at him and he bowed politely at her. _Always the gentleman!_

After the ceremony I went to my room to change only to find the door half open. I opened it slowly and walked in. His aftershave filled the air of my room and I instantly relaxed. I tried to figure where he could be but he didn't gave me much time. He lunged at me the second I closed the door and he pinned me down. His lips found mine easily and his hands were all over me.

'_Lissa your walls NOW!'_ I told her through the bond.

'_Got it!'_ she replied and sealed herself.

"I missed you" he whispered through kisses.

"I missed you too" I said kissing his jaw "more than you know"

"Mmmm…" he said licking and sucking my neck and collarbone.

"Someone can't control himself" I was referring to the fact the he was ready to jump me on the floor. He seemed to understand that 'cause he stood up quickly and helped me up. "I wasn't complaining you know" I smiled at him and pecked his lips. He growled and pushed me on my bed for another short make up section. After a few minutes we stopped and I got ready for the after party. Dimitri escorted me there but he didn't come in. We said our goodnights and he turned to leave. The party was pretty awesome but my mind kept focusing on Dimitri.

**6**** years later**

Dimitri and I were now living on in a house close to Royal Court. Dad insisted on buying it for us and let's just say that Dimitri wasn't so thrilled about it. I still laugh when I think about my parent's reaction to mine and Dimitri's relationship. At first Janine attacked him and then Abe threw fire balls to _'finish the job'_. I may be laughing now when I think about it but then I was really scared about him. As the years passed they accepted our relationship but me wanting to move in with him facing all this criticism just added to the fact that they didn't like Dimitri. _Whatever! _It's not like I ever listen to them.

Tomorrow was Lissa's memorial. Lissa died giving birth to Alexandra Ozera 3 years back. We tried everything to save her but she was very weak. I blamed myself for weeks and Dimitri was going crazy with my behavior. Eventually Christian and I got over it and agreed that since Lissa died to bring Alexandra into life then we should take care of her no matter what.

"Roza, Roza" Alexandra's voice ringed to the hall. Yes Christian was staying with us. He was like my brother and I couldn't imagine my life without him or Alexandra. It was late July and they were back from their short trip to visit Tasha. She run and hugged my leg.

"Hey baby girl" I said leaning down carefully. I tried to pick her up but Dimitri was faster.

"Hi you little monster" he said and hugged her close to his body. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I missed you" he said and kissed her hair.

"Miss ya too Dimka" she said kissing his cheek. She was 3 years old and tomorrow she would be 4. She reached for me to take her from Dimitri's arms but he wouldn't let her. She looked at him with those sad puppy eyes but he just nodded no. She then turned her face to me. She was a spiting image of Lissa if you exclude the dark hair and blue eyes that she got from the Ozera line.

"Alex what I told you about Aunt Rose?" Christian asked her saving me from her sad eyes. She hidden her face to the crook of Dimitri's neck and he patted her back.

"Sorry Roza" she murmured loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok baby girl. I don't mind." Dimitri gave me a glare and Christian rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at them and took Alexandra's hand heading to the sofa. She sat at my lap and played silently with my hair.

It was our way of relaxing and giving Chris and Dimitri their time to chat or do whatever they wanted to do. She told me everything about how she spend her time there with her own perfect way. It seems because I used to be Lissa's shadow kissed, my ability to read her mind and feel her feelings passed by her to Alexandra. Alexandra used it to communicate with me of show me pictures if she couldn't find the right words to say it. She told me about Tasha's son, Steven, and how they played together. It was really cute to have her showing me her way of seeing things.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and gasped letting Alexandra from my hands. She ran away calling Dimitri and Christian. Dimitri was beside me in seconds taking me in his arms.

"Dim…"gasp "the baby" gasp "water broke" I screamed and folded in two in Dimitri's arms. All I can remember is a white light before I fainted.

**Dimitri's Pov**

Roza folded in my arms screaming out of her lungs. Christian took Alexandra in his arms and opened me the door to the garage. I put Rose back and kept talking to her but she wouldn't respond. We reached the small hospital in Baia in less than 10' and the doctors took immediate care of her. I requested to be with her and they allowed me. I took Rose's hand in mine and I felt her squeezing it back to show me she was there.

I kept remembering her face when the doctor told her they found a way for as to have a baby. It was soon after Vasilissa died that they told us she worked with them helping them to find a way for Dhampires to reproduce without the Moroi's help. We would be the first to ever try it and I was afraid to put Roza in immediate danger. We would disagree about it every night for a week until I gave up with her saying that it was Vasilissa's plan and that it would work with no doubt. After two months we were told that Roza was pregnant with my baby and we couldn't be happy enough. Now I'm not sure I'm willing to let Roza die in birth like Vasilissa but from the other hand if I chose to let the baby die and Roza to live she would hate me forever.

Another ear piercing scream interrupted my thoughts and Rose's hand nearly crashed the bones of mine. She opened her eyes and I took a deep breath. _My Roza is ok…we are ok…_She looked at me and tried to smile. I leaned down and kissed her lips murmuring that I loved her.

The procedure was painful not only for Roza but for me also. Watching her in pain was the hardest thing to endure. I was incapable of doing anything to help her so I kept my mouth shut watching the love of my life giving me a baby. After four hours of try finally a cry filled the room.

**Rose's Pov**

A cry filled the room. My baby is here at last!

"It's a girl" the doctor told me holding her out to me.

I took her in my arms careful not to break her. She was the most beautiful thing I had even seen. She had a cute nose like mine and my wicked hair though she held my mother's red colour. She slowly open her eyes and I was instantly captivated. She held her father's eyes. Those eyes I could get lost into. She took hold of my finger in her little palm and I felt Dimitri brushing a tier that fell from my eyes. I looked at his eyes that mirrored our daughter's.

"Thanks you Roza" he murmured kissing my forehead.

"Do you want to hold your daughter ?" I asked him and he nodded.

Dimitri took her in his arms less scared than I and held her close to his chest. He sat in my bed and I leaned to his shoulder watching our daughter. I yawned and a nurse came to take the baby. Dimitri gave our daughter to the nurse and kissed me.

"Sleep my Roza. I'll be there when you wake with our daughter."

"Lissa" I whispered and he smiled at me as the tiredness took a hold of me driving me to sleep.

**15 years later**

"Roza he is here!" Alexandra came in my and Dimitri's bedroom screaming. I could feel her emotions going wild and that meant only one thing: Steven was here! I turned from the other side shoving her away. "Come on sleepyhead! Help me pick my dress and fix my make-up and hair. He will be here in 10 minutes." She kept pulling me off the bed and then I sensed Lissa entering the room.

"You know you shouldn't treat your Moroi that way" Gosh she sounds more like her father every day.

I growled and put my face in my hands. "Ok you little monsters I got it!" I could hear them snickering as they exit my bedroom. "Teenagers" I muttered as I made my way towards Alexandra's bedroom.

Alexandra was now 18 and my daughter, Lissa, was 15. They were both at 's Academy here in Russia and it was Alexandra's Graduation day. She and Steven were together for 3 years and they looked really cute together. Christian didn't know a thing and we hoped to stay that way. Both Dimitri and I were now working on 's Academy as trainers and Christian as a teacher of 'defensive arts', as he liked to call it, for Moroi. My charge was Alexandra since she was my _'niece'_ and Dimitri worked in the Academy just to look after Lissa which she finds stupid since she is going to be a Guardian herself one day.

"Roza we only have 5'! Come on!" _Jeez can't she just be happy that I'm up?_

"Ok!" I started taking the situation in my hands "you will wear the blue dress that will make your eyes pop up and I will straighten your hair. Does it sound ok to you?" I asked her and she hugged me tight.

"Shoes?" she asked as she wore the dress.

"Black stilettos, in my room, under my bed!" I instructed her. She smiled, got the stilettos from my room, put them on and then sat in her vanity turning to me. I applied some light make-up and some black eyeliner to her and straighten her hair as I told her. I gave her the ok as the door bell rang. She screamed and jumped up nervously.

"He is here, he is here" she chanted over and over again. I showed her to the door and remind her to keep the casualties in frond of her father.

I opened the door to Steven, bowing my head to him, he rolled his eyes and I smiled saluting his Guardians and letting them in. Steven was 21 years old so he already had his stationed Guardians. Guardian Manesis and Guardian Christou were Greeks like Lord Medrinos and they were pretty good at their job. Alexandra fixed her dress and hair glancing at me for approval. I winked at her and she came forward. She smiled and offered him her hand. He formally took it and kissed it making her blush.

"Princess Ozera" he saluted formally.

"Prince Medrinos" she saluted trying to keep her composure but they eventually cracked in hysteric laughs.

"Lexi I swear every time I see you, you look even more beautiful" Steven said winking at her. Alexandra opened her mouth to reply but Christian interrupted her.

"It runs in the family kid" he said giving him a manly hug. "Aunt Tasha made a wonderful job with you" and he was right. Steven was a sight to see. Not like my Russian God but like a Greek God. _Oh Rose get a grip_! Sometimes it is hard to fight Alexandra's feelings.

"That's how it seems" he replied eyeing Alexandra and she winked at him.

"Time to go" Lissa announced annoyed. Her friends waited for her in 's already.

"After you Princess" I showed Alexandra out.

The ceremony passed by quickly and Alexandra ran straight to me. She hugged me tightly and I patted her back.

"Your momma would be proud" she smiled at me and hugged Christian next. Dimitri came to say his congratulations to her and rested his hands in my waist.

"How's my favourite girl in the world?" Adrian asked coming from the backstage. His eyes fell on me but then he noticed Dimitri so he turned to Alexandra. She ran to his arms and he spanned her around like a little girl. "Hey there princess!" he kissed her hair.

"Hi Uncle…I missed ya tons! Nice of you to show up." She teased him. We hadn't see Adrian for over a year but he was busy as hell.

"King Ivashkov" Stark, Christian's other Guardian, bowed formally. A few years back Tatiana died and since there wasn't a successor Adrian took her place as the King of Moroi.

"Oh…not again" Adrian growled frustrated "stop with the bowing already"

"Adrian always a pleasure to see you" Christian commented "now please let my Guardians be" Adrian opened his mouth to reply but I shot him a glare that stopped him. He put his arms to surrender and looked at me.

"Rose…charming as ever" he said and I bowed my head slightly "oh don't give me that! Don't I get a hug?" he asked with a sad smile. Adrian never really got over me but he tried to stay away from me through the years. I felt Dimitri stiffening behind me but I signed and hugged Adrian. He held me in his arms and whispered in my ear silently so only I could hear him "I missed you Little Dhampir" I kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"Lexi I have a gift for you" he said turning to Alexandra.

"Adrian I hope is not an expensive car or something like that or else King or not I will make you flambé" Christian warned him.

"Do not worry human torch it's nothing like that" he handed Alexandra a box from Tiffany's. Alexandra's eyes popped out and quickly took the box from his hands jumping in his arms once again.

"Thanks Uncle!" she gave him a kiss in the cheek and opened the box. Inside there was a simple silver chain with a small emerald drop on it. It was gorgeous. It reminded me of Adrian's eyes. "Roza look" she held it in frond of me to have a good look at it.

"It's gorgeous Adrian" I commented and Dimitri's arms crept slowly around my waist. Adrian turned his eyes from me and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing really" Alexandra hugged him again and he helped her put it on.

"It looks great on you" Steven said from behind us. She smiled at him and he gave her a hug. I cleared my throat when I noticed that they hold to it long.

"We should head home. It's late and we have preparations for tomorrow night." Alexandra nodded and walked with Steven to the car. "Dimitri will you tell Lissa that we need to leave?" I asked my husband.

"Of course Roza" he gave me a kiss and he left to find our daughter.

Christian, Alexandra and Steven headed to the cars and I followed behind them. I was after all their shadow. Adrian crept behind me and of course I wasn't surprised when he popped up in frond of me. I shook my head at him.

"Aren't ya suppose to be with your Guardians?" I asked him seriously. When the scientists learned how to make Dhampirs reproduce with their kind Strigoi were less and the Guardians more. Even the non Royal Moroi gets two Guardians now. Still the fact that Strigoi numbers are off doesn't mean the Moroi don't need our help.

"Cool off Little Dhampir!" Adrian said grinning "there's not even one in thousand chance we meet Strigoi." he reached for my hand and I let him have it. "Rose I miss you…I wish things were different for us.." I shook my head and removed my hand from his.

"Adrian don't! We've discussed it. I'm with Dimitri and I have a daughter to him which I love and I wouldn't change anything for anyone!" I said and quickened my step so I was near the others.

Once we were at the house I started the preparations for tomorrow's party. Alexandra was like all Royals but without the snob part. She liked social stuff and parties so tomorrow we would hold a graduation party.

I was the first one to wake this day. My back hurt like hell and my stomach made flips making me nauseous. Dimitri moved a little but he didn't wake. I remained beside him and looked at his face. Even in his 46 years he can still take my breath away without noticing it. Some wrinkles he had in his face only made him look more beautiful than before. His body was the same 'cause he trained a lot and his gorgeous hair were longer than it used to be. I smiled as I thought how we met and how we ended up together. I kissed his lips and he responded opening his eyes.

"Morning Roza" he whispered in my lips.

"Morning babe" I whispered back and pecked his lips again.

I headed to the closet and picked a dress. As I undressed myself Dimitri did the same making me lose my focus. He caught my eye and gave me his not-so-rare-anymore smile.

"What are you thinking about Roza?" he asked as he neared dangerously close making my breath unease.

"I was thinking about how you can stay as sexy as you were at first and with changes that make you even more sexy with time" he grinned and hugged me close to his body.

"Roza you are the one that does those things. You look like the first time I met you and if it's possible even more gorgeous" he kissed my nose and I smiled resting my head in his chest.

"Momma, momma" I heard the front door opening and then little feet running to our door.

I quickly left Dimitri's embrace and hurried to open the door to our room. Little Mason ran into my arms and I spanned him around.

"I missed you baby…" I told him as I hided my face in his hair.

"Miss Momma" he said and hugged me titer. "Baba?" he asked me looking for Dimitri.

When Dimitri heard our son's voice came and took him from my arms and tossing him to the air. Mason started giggling and kissed his father.

"How's my big boy?" Dimitri questioned our son. Mason grinned and ran to me again holding up his hands so I would hold him.

"Don't I get a hug?" Lissa asked him when she exited her room and saw us.

Mason jumped from my arms and hugged his sister's leg. Lissa giggled, scooped him up and kissed his head.

"Syestra" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Don't we get a pair of hugs?" Abe asked as he entered the room himself with my mother beside him.

It still amazes me how quickly they accepted their grandchildren even if they didn't liked Dimitri. My mom was so wrapped up around Lissa's little finger that she had been training her herself for a little while. I like to think that's because she had her colour of hair. Anyway…I crossed the room and gave my dad a hug.

"Of course you get a hug old man" I said while moved to hug my mother too.

She held me and then nodded at Dimitri. _They'll never gonna change _I thought shaking my head. Alexandra entered the room and took Mason from Lissa's arms. He was going to be spoiled rotten.

"How's my man?" she asked him rubbing her nose with his "do you have my ring yet?" she was joking with him of course but Mason looked disappointed when she mentioned it. Alexandra noticed that and smiled "it's ok little man I've got many rings see?" she showed him the rings she always wore at her hands. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Where is my buddy?" Eddie asked Mason entering the room without anyone noticing him.

Mason shook his hand in a strange way making a combo of moves with Eddie. I burst into laughing and everyone else followed.

"What's up?" my little guy asked Eddie making me laugh even harder.

"Where is dad?" Alexandra asked surveying the area and noticing Chris was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to Christian's room.

_He can't be still asleep with all that noise. What is taking him so long?_ I knocked on his door without taking an answer. Alexandra knocked again harder than before.

"Dad this ain't funny" she screamed at the closed door. She knocked again making the door open slightly. "Dad?" she asked again this time in a low voice that was barely audible. _My guts told me to not let her in but this was her father. My brother._ All this was making me more anxious so I entered the room behind her. I saw him before I hear her gasp. Christian was lying there awkwardly pale holding something in his hands.

Lissa took a hold of Alexandra and I neared Chris. His eyes were wide open and the ice blue of them was fading. I closed his eyes and took the paper from his hands. It was a photo of Lissa with him in their wedding day. She looked so pretty and perfectly happy like Christian. A tier escaped my eye and I quickly removed it. I felt Dimitri behind me and I turned to hide my face in his chest. He held me close caressing my hair and whispering in Russian that everything's going to be ok.

We had Christian buried next to Lissa. Alexandra was devastated so we called off the graduation party. Everything was going to hell and we should go on. _How are we supposed to do this? _I had to be strong for my children, husband and Alexandra. She was like a daughter to me and I was the one who raised her but I don't know if I can do this without Christian. We learned who to live with Lissa's absent but we never thought that he would someday follow her. Mason couldn't understand why his Uncle never woke up and why he went to see an Aunt he never knew that existed in Heaven. My poor baby was so confused by all of this mess that I didn't know how to act myself. If Dimitri weren't there I don't know if I could do this.

So this how our life goes on. Heartache and pain are always present. Love and compassion also. How are we going to cope? Who knows? All I know is that we have to live the life that's ahead of us and remember the good things that passed….

**The End**

Sorry for taken so long...I hope you guys enjoyed my first ff…sorry about killing Lissa and Chris please don't kill me =D

_**Wild World by **__**Sid**_

_Lalalalalala..._

_Now that I've lost everything to you__  
__You say you wanna start something new__  
__And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'__  
__Baby, I'm grievin'__  
__But if you wanna leave, take good care__  
__Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear__  
__But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

_CHORUS:__  
__Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world__  
__It's hard to get by just upon a smile__  
__Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world__  
__and I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do__  
__And it's breakin' my heart in two__  
__Because I never wanna see you sad, girl__  
__Don't be a bad girl__  
__But if you wanna leave, take good care__  
__Hope you make a lot of nice friends out there__  
__But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

_CHORUS_

_Lalalalala..._

_Baby, I love you__  
__But if you wanna leave, take good care__  
__Hope you make a lot of nice friends out there__  
__But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

**_Chances__ by Five For Fighting_**

_Chances are when said and done  
Who'll be the lucky ones  
Who make it all the way?  
Though you say I could be your answer  
Nothing lasts forever  
No matter how it feels today_

__

Chances are we´ll find a new equation  
Chances roll away from me  
Chances are all they hope to be

Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
Cause though love can change the weather  
No act of God can pull me away from you

I´m just a realistic man  
A bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you  
And though I see us through yeah

Chances are we´ll find two destinations  
Chances roll away from me  
Still chances are more than expectations  
The possibilities  
Over me  
Eight to five, two to one  
Lay your money on the sun  
until you crash what have you done?  
Is there a better bet than love?  
What you are is what you breathe  
You gotta cry before you sing

Chances chances

_Chances lost are hopes torn up pages  
Maybe this time  
Chances are we´ll be the combination  
Chances come and carry me  
Chances are waiting to be taken  
And I can see  
Chances are the fascination  
Chances won't escape from me  
Chances are only what we make them  
And all I need_


End file.
